Reflective Thoughts
by EliteKessu
Summary: The day where it all just fell. One person was there to bear it all. And even heroes has to collapse too. It's the people who makes him feel happy to American.  9/11 One-shot


**This has to be the deepest thing I have ever wrote. Well I don't know if I should consider this that deep but it's does get a little confusing and I think angsty. Forgive me if that is the case. DX**

**Anyways, this is for 9/11. **

* * *

><p>He was different today.<p>

I knew why too. I mean I was part of that experience and I wish it never happened.

But it did.

And he was the one who saw it all.

I felt bad for him. He had to go through all that. He was the one who felt every emotion burst inside of him. He's the one who felt weak afterward. He, the man who I see now, is the one had been hit the most by that whole experience.

Even though I wasn't there to see it in person I was still part of the experience.

Sometimes I wish I knew how it felt, then I can understand him more. Understand how he's feeling and what must he be going through.

I wish I understood his pain . . .

. . . but I never can. . . . .

So I just watch him from this distance, and watch him crumble just like that day. I would always lay my hand on his shoulder and he would always hug me and cry on my shoulder. I would hug him back. Then after a couple of minutes, he would calm down and smile at me.

I know that he and other people would try their best to overcome this. I know and I could tell. But even when they do, whenever this day comes the mood changes to remorse or sadness. At least for me, that's how I feel.

I'm sad it happened. . . .

. . . . I'm sad to see my friend like this. . . . .

But I'm at my saddest whenever I see him cry.

He's a big brother to me. And like any other member of a family; I would want him to be happy.

I know he will go back to his old self when this day is over. He always wears that great big smile of his. But on days like today, even he will fall.

I know that they are other people who are there for him whenever I can't reach him. I know that they are others, like me, who want to help those who are scarred but can't seem to do so. I know that people are coming together and share a moment when that day comes. But those others, can't understand how it truly must have been like.

And those same others look up at the same sky as I am and send their prayers and wishes that it will never happen again.

But it will . . .

So after ten years of wishing, praying, and comforting; I make a new wish on the star.

And my wish is always recognized by the song that everybody could understand.

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . . .

I wish everyone cared. . . .

* * *

><p>"Hey." I turned around at the very familiar voice. He smiled at me. I smiled back but didn't move to go to him. I just turned back to the view in front of me. He sat down next to me. "What are you doing up here?"<p>

"Wishing."

"Oh."

Then we went silent. But it was a comforting silence that is best saved for today. Even though it's not comforting at all. Nobody has any words to say even though they want to speak. I don't.

It is a very sad day.

But at the place where the eagles fly high and soar over the wreckage is the same place where more eagles join together.

It's not a cloud or a flock.

It's not just a moment . . .

It's something more. Something more valuable then what this world has seen in wars, battles, and blood. And this something doesn't have a word. It's a feeling; an emotion in which everybody feels something, especially on this day.

A day where tragedy showed itself to the world at the highest extent.

I looked at him and he was wearing a smile. It was not his usual bright smile. This smile was reflective and guilty. I know the wishes in his head. He told me his wishes once before and I never forgot them.

The pain he must be going through at this very moment.

He must be hearing the screams, the cries. He must be seeing the smoke and fire; and the fall. He never told me these things, but I can definitely guess. It was painful to find out but it must have been more painful to see it all or experience it right when it happened. But I would never understand even if someone told me in great detail.

But he . . .

. . my friend, my big brother . . . His pain has got to be the worst. He felt those moments and experienced it all in ten fold.

I gave out a soft sigh when I started to see my friend burst into tears. I scooted over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. As if his emotions sync with the wind, the whole city sounded like it was crying. Grieving over the thousands of lives that was taken in a single flash. I stroked his back to help him calm down.

It was okay to cry. It was okay for anybody to cry today.

Even me.

"I'm sorry." He said to me. I chuckled as I wiped a couple of tears away. Then our hug was over. He cried a bit more though. I do not blame him. "I can't believe it's been ten years."

"Me neither."

"I feel like I let everybody down . . ." He started to cry a bit more. I gave him a hug from the back. He gripped my arms. "They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve any of this."

"I know they didn't." I said to him. He wiped some more tears away. "Nobody deserved that horrible day and I still wish it didn't happen."

"Why did it happened at all?" He shouted. He cried harder and louder. "How can anybody do something like that? They are just . . .just . . ."He cried really hard then. I stayed where I was. "I . . .I couldn't do anything . . . I let them down."

"No, you didn't." I said to him. He calmed down a bit. "You helped out a lot when you were supposed to be resting. Some people has second chances because of you. And you're not the only one."

"Huh?" He sniffed.

"In times of a disasters like that, everybody came together to help each other. Even if that person was the one you hated then most. It didn't matter."

"Of course it didn't . . ." He chuckled. "They are my people, my country, and . . ."

"Come up here and look at this." I told him. He got up and walked to where I was.

He suddenly gasped and fell back onto the roof as red, white and blue balloons suddenly floated to the sky. But it wasn't just a couple of balloons. It was hundreds or maybe even thousands. All coming from the street below. My smile grew a bot bigger when I saw some of those balloons have notes or pictures attached to them. It was an amazing sight. I looked down at him.

"We are the American people, we're strong, and we will make it through. . ." I held out a hand for him. He took it and stood up but didn't let go of my hand. I smiled. "Together."

"Right, together."

Then at the same time, we both high five each other.


End file.
